


Derek's Orange Wind Chimes

by donutsweeper



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Crack, Derek's wind chimes, Other, so much crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 03:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: Derek's wind chimes are orange now.





	Derek's Orange Wind Chimes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivine/gifts).

> For Rivine, who hopefully was serious when they requested Derek filled Derekfic.

Derek!!

Derek. Derek. Derek.

Derek heard you want Derek?

Derek is Derek. Derek's Derek is Derek now. But, Derek's Derek is orange for Derek with Derek because Derek. Do you like Derek? Derek is **very** Derek. Very Derek. Derek Derek Derekly Derek. Very Derek with extra Derek on request of Derek because extra Derek is the best Derek! More Derek for all Dereks! Maximum Derek!

Derek. Derek. Derek.

Derek loves Janet and Janet loves Derek and **only** Derek, just Derek Derek Derek but Derek can love Derek too! Derek has _wind chimes! _

*jingle jingle jingle jingle* 

Orange wind chimes! 

*jingle jingle jingle jingle*

If Derek Dereks his Derek will you Derek Derek too? Derek and Mindy Dereked many times. Many, many times! And Derek can Derek with you too! Derek will make you his favorite! A pickle and orange Derek from Derek! A Derek from Derek! For Derek! And now you!! With Derek! Maximum Derek!

*crunch*

Derek and wind chimes!

*jingle jingle jingle jingle*

Oooh. Derek. Yes. 

*crunch crunch*

_Maximum_ Derek.

***jingle jingle jingle jingle***

***jingle jingle jingle jingle***

##  **Maximum Derek.**

*jingle jingle jingle jingle*


End file.
